policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny Bonds (Hoyle I)
This article lists the Sonny Bonds quotes from Hoyle 1. Hoyle 1's Sonny Bonds is the same Bonds from the original Police Quest trilogy. For characters interactions with Bonds, in Hoyle 1, see Hoyle I quotes. Background Sonny Bonds is a more serious player in Hoyle I. As such he plays himself more as existing the 'real world' rather than coming from a game universe. His appearance in the game appears to be Bonds chronologically after the events of Police Quest II (as he seems to reference having had a couple of run in with the Death Angel), but before Police Quest 3 as he is still the EGA version of his character. He has grown a mustache and has kept his blonde hair (dyed back in PQ1, when he was undercover as Whitey). Quotes *I'm Sonny, Officer Sonny Bonds. I'm a Lytton police officer, one of the best. You've heard about about the Death Angel, right? I'm the detective who brought him in. And I'm off-duty right now, so let's play some cards...by the rules, of course. *Did I ever tell you about the guy who calls himself Death Angel? That was one tough case. He nearly finished me off a couple of times. *That Death Angel was probably the toughest crook I've ever had to deal with. You have to stay on your toes with a criminal like that. *Sometimes it's dangerous, and sometimes it's deadly boring, but when you solve a case, that's a thrill you can't even imagine. *Let me tell you, there isn't much glamour about being a cop. The job is boring, ninety-five percent of the time. But there's always that five percent.... *When you're a cop, you can't even pretend you're a hero. Solo heroics will just get you a one-way ticket to the morgue. *Hey,..., you talk almost as well as some night court lawyers I know. *Listen,..., I don't need to be wasting my off-duty hours like this. Let's play cards. *I could be chasing crooks instead of sitting here. Let's talk about something more interesting. *I could be driving my 'Vette, 'stead of sitting here and listening to you,... *I think that maybe you you're taking all of this too seriously, Kid. There's more to life than just playing car games. *I'm starting to wonder if all of these games you've played are legal, Kid. *A raise wouldn't be bad, but I'm earning enough money so I don't have to worry about it. *I need to spend my time thinking about criminals, not my paycheck. *I wouldn't mind going into space someday. I'm sure they'll need cops in space someday. *I wouldn't mind being a police officer on a space station someday. I saw a good science fiction movie about something like that, a few years back.... *We use computer simulations at the station all of the time to teach rookies the proper police procedures. *Computers are critical in police work. Without them, it would be almost impossible to solve the number of cases we get in Lytton every week. *Just shut up, and play cards Laffer. *I'd rather talk about playing cards than all the women you've known, Laffer. Of course, I've dated a lot more beautiful ladies than you ever will.... *My grandfather was born here in America. He was a good man, always took care of his family. *My grandfather never said he wanted me to be a policeman, but everything he taught me, about honesty, obeying the law...that's what made the difference. *This is almost as fun as filling out ballistic reports. *I could be practicing at the firearm range instead of sitting here. *This is really boring. Why am I wasting my off-duty hours here? *This is as boring as sitting in court, waiting to testify. *I'm just not real interested in math, Thelma. *Maybe if I used more math in my job, I'd learn more about it. But I don't really need more than just enough to fill out ballistics reports. *These quests sound interesting, your Highness, but I think i'll stick to homicide cases. *Maybe being a cop is like being a knight of Daventry, Princess. There's always someone that needs help, somewhere. *I'm usually trying to stop jailbreaks, but I'll try to help you get out of here, Rog. *Sounds like you're really in a tough situation, Roger. This reminds me of one jailbreak, a couple of years back in Lytton.... *I like dogs a lot, especially K-9 dogs we use in the police department. They're very important, especially when you're after drugrunners. *K-9 dogs are more useful than you can imagine. When you're after drugrunners, there's nothing like a good dog to help you sniff the trail. *School is important. I think there'd be a lot less people in jail if they knew how to succeed in life without committing crimes. *School is very if you want to be a cop. The best cops are always studying new discoveries and techniques for fighting crime. *Maybe I can dial out for a pizza? *Shelly, why don't you meet me at the donut shop after the game? We could talk some more about all of this. *I'd like to visit Daventry, but I don't know if I'd want to live there. I just can't see myself trying to handcuff a dragon for airspeed violations. *I don't think it would be easy, being a cop in Daventry. Reading the Miranda rights to a dragon might be a little more than I can handle. *I like old black-and-white movies best, of course. Sam Spade always was my favorite. *I like the old Sherlock Holmes movies, too. It always amazed me, the way he took a handful of clues and instantly had the solution to the crime. *I like sports too, Devin, and I was the most valuable player in this year's Pig Bowl. That's a football game between Lytton sheriffs and the city police department. *I don't play soccer, but I like football. *I think reading is important, too. If you want to be a cop, you need to be able to read and write well. *I'm always reading, always trying to learn something new. It makes the difference, gives you an edge when you're trying to track down someone like the Death Angel. *I wouldn't mind taking a vacation up in the mountains. This town of yours sounds like a low crime area, Christina, and I need a break from the city. *When I was a kid, my dad and I would go hiking through the mountains. I'd like to do that with my son someday. *Now that I'm off-duty for a few hours, let's play some cards! *Playing by the book has a few benefits! *I won! Of course, after you're used to solving homicide cases, playing cards is kinda easy. *Well, I guess even one of Lytton's finest can lose a game once in a while. *Maybe I should stick to solving homicide cases! *I'm starting to think police work is easier than winning this game! *I was an Old Maid once, working undercover in the park. *I've busted a few Old Maids in my day. *I'm not an Old Maid! I only pretend to be, when I'm working undercover. *i think you're going to get arrested for imperssonating an Old Maid! *This is a good break from undercover duty at the bus station. *Sometimes we play Hearts when there's not much to do at the station. *Now you know why they call us Lytton's finest! *I'm starting to think that you're cheating at this game! Maybe if I win next time, I won't arrest you! *You're real good at figuring out how to win at this game. Have you ever thought of a career in law enforcement? *By the book, you'll have to wait tilll Hearts have been broken. *We're playing by the book here. You'll have to follow in suit. *I'm a detective, not a mind reader! Try choosing a card first. *Pick three cards quickly, I'm back on duty in a couple hours! *now you're going to see why they call us Lytton's finest! Gin Rummy is my best game! *I'm back on duty in another couple of hours, but we should have time for a couple of games! Category:Characters (Hoyle 1)